Hanky Panky XMansion
by kerrbear
Summary: All Jean has ever wanted is to fell like she's apart of the shenanigans that go on at the X Mansion. But when the kids reveal something huge to Jean, Jean's not sure if she can handle it! Chaos ensues. Rated M for content!


I have had no spare time to write anything these days, and this one-shot has been on my mind for months. Please go easy, as I haven't written an X-Men Evolution fic in quite a number of years. Enjoy!

&&&&&&

At the age of twenty-three, Jean Grey was still in awe of the face that not much at the mansion had changed since she had arrived to Bayville at the age of eighteen. Scott still had a strange obsession with cars, Kurt and Kitty still harassed her and Scott, and Rogue was still the same pessimist. Just this morning while Jean had been admiring her red locks, Rogue had asked her why she even bothered, seeing as in a couple of years Jean's hair would probably turn gray through all the stress she put herself through.

Jean had to admit that as a medical intern at Bayville General Hospital, and as an official instructor at the mansion, plus trying to be the fiancée to someone as gorgeous as Scott Summers, made her life pretty hectic. Often this would lead to Jean having some pretty severe meltdowns. The worst one occurred a couple of weeks ago when she had locked herself in her room and refused to come out unless someone reported to her that they were a miracle or a heart attack to end her suffering.

So Jean went a little over the top when it came to stress, but at least she had it under control for the most part. It was just difficult for her because she mostly had to keep her frustrations bottled up inside her, which was why most of her meltdowns were so ridiculous. Kitty tried to reassure her that they weren't really scary, they were actually more on the entertainment side. Somehow, this didn't make Jean feel much better.

As Jean sat reading one of her many thick books that she rarely had any time to read, she couldn't help but give out a sigh of frustration as a series of banging was occurring above her head. As earlier stated, things had never changed here at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Sometimes, this was a welcome relief for Jean, who could come home after a hard time and be transported back to her good old high school days. Yet on a particular day like today when all she wanted was some rest and relaxation, she wished that most of the students had matured and gotten over their goofiness when they had started college.

Jean slammed her book closed, grinding her teeth as the banging grew louder, only now met with the accompaniment of "Right Round" by Flo Rida. To make matters worse, some of the kids upstairs were laughing uproariously, which only made Jean need to investigate the matter further. After all, if all of the kids found something as a rap song hilarious, that usually meant bad news for all involved.

Jean made her way to the bottom of the stairs where she saw a group of kids doubled over in laughter outside of Bobby's bedroom where the noise was coming from.

Somehow, Jean wasn't at all surprised. For a kid who was in college studying forensic sciences, you would think that Bobby would develop a little more class.

"May I ask what you kids find so hilarious about Bobby's bedroom door?" Jean demanded, glowering at the students.

All eyes moved to Jean. The students all exchanged looks before bursting into fresh peals of laughter. Apparently Jean was outside of some private joke, and she felt irritated by this notion. As a result, she lifted all of the kids up in the air with her telekinesis and brought them crashing back down to the floor, which she hoped would knock their brains back to reality too.

"Ow!" Sam Guthrie whined, and then as an after affect let out a moan which caused him and the rest of the students to burst out laughing.

Clenching her teeth and her fists, Jean stomped up the stairs and stood above everyone, glowering at them and hissed, "If you don't tell me what's going on right now, I will make _sure_ that you guys go around believing you're a bunch of clucking chickens until you _die_."

"Aw 'cmon Jean!" Jamie said between giggles. "We're only having some fun."

"The last time you guys had 'fun' the mansion had to be abandoned for nearly two weeks because of that damn stink bomb." Jean snapped.

This made everyone burst into a fresh round of giggles, and Jean was beginning to wonder why she was even bothering. She knew it was probably due to her inferiority complex of having to know _everything_ that made her keep pushing this. It was times like these that she wished she was just like the rest of the professors who had the philosophy that when it came to the students here, it was better off not knowing what they were doing.

"What is so 'fun' about cracking up outside Bobby's door? You could be putting yourself to better use by asking him what the hell he's doing in there and tell him to keep that ridiculous banging down to a minimum!" Jean fumed.

Immediately, all of the students fell eerily silent, blinking at Jean was if she had just announced that the Professor had died, yet they could clearly see him right behind her.

Jean, noticing their odd behavior asked, "What?" As the banging began to come in a succinct rhythm through Bobby's closed door.

"Jean!" Ray hissed in a scolding tone. "They're having sex. You know what sex is don't you?"

The rest of the group burst into nervous chuckles as Jean stood there gaping at the students, purely horrified by this revelation.

"You mean…Bobby he's…He's not…He got…"

"…His cherry popped?" Tabitha added helpfully, causing the group to giggle as she shot Jean a self-satisfied smirk.

Amara rose from the group as Jean moved away from the door, repulsion written across her features as she finally realized what was going on behind that closed door.

"Jean, what are you so upset about?" Amara asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I mean…It's not like…I mean, you've done it too."

Jean's eyes widened as she stared at Amara. She looked past Amara's shoulder and was shocked to see that everyone had equally confused looks on their faces. Jean's blood ran cold at the same instant her face seemed to catch fire with humiliation. She pursed her lips together and shook her head.

Everyone gaped at her in horror.

"No way!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I can't believe Jean's soul purpose in life has been to marry Scott Summers and she hasn't even been shacked up yet." Tabitha said in disbelief.

"What the hell is he waiting for? An invitation?" Rogue piped up, making everyone nod in agreement.

Jean's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched at her sides. "For your information, Scott and I are waiting for the right time! We want our first time to be special! That's why we're not going to do it until our honeymoon." Jean said with a sniff.

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at Jean expectantly, when Jean stared them down they all burst out into loud guffaws.

"Oh my _god_! You're actually serious!" Tabitha cracked up, doubling over in laughter.

"That poor bastard!" Sam laughed.

"You guys are waiting for the 'right time'? I think the 'right time' was eight years ago when you guys first laid eyes on each other and swore that you would marry one day!" Kitty cracked up, wiping the tears off of her pink cheeks.

"Dumbasses." Tabitha added, still doubled over laughing.

Jean glared at all of them and stomped her foot on the red carpeted floor. "At least I want my first time to be _private_! Not somewhere where everyone can stand outside my bedroom door cracking up over what I'm doing in there. I mean, for crying out loud! I don't even know why my sex life matters so much to you guys! It's not like any of _you_ have had sex either!"

Abruptly, the laughing stopped, and everyone looked at Jean with the same look when she had been oblivious to Bobby's antics in his bedroom.

Jean looked from one face to the other. Most either were too shocked to look away, others looked at her triumphantly, while other averted their gaze to the floor.

Jean felt her entire world crashing down around her. What had happened to all of her loveable devil's spawn who had wanted nothing more than to terrorize her and wreak havoc on the mansion by throwing wild parties and plotting plans on blowing up Bayville High? When had they all turned so…So…Not innocent?

"You guys have all done it?!" Jean couldn't help shrieking in disbelief.

Everyone nodded hesitantly, and Jean felt a breath of satisfaction at how they all cringed away from her. Maybe she was still a virgin, but at least she could still invoke the fear of god in them.

Jean looked at all of them and her eyes landed on Rogue. "How the hell could you not be a virgin?! Anyone you tried to do would go into a freaking coma!" She exclaimed.

"Wow. You're really dense." Rogue drawled. At Jean's blank look she raised her finger and began circling it.

Jean squinted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just because I can't physically have sex with anyone else, doesn't mean that I still can't have sex. It's just not as satisfyin'." Rogue drawled.

Jean scrunched her face up in confusion. "What…?"

Ray rolled his eyes. "She has sex with herself Jean."

Jean looked from Ray to Rogue, her expression not changing. "How can you…?"

Rogue stopped circling her finger, and shot Jean a look that clearly showed how low she thought of her. "If you stick your finger up there and move it around you can create an orgasm. How the _hell_ did you get into med school if you don't even know _that_?"

"Yeah! And when Rogue doesn't feel like going through the extra effort of doing _that_ she had phone sex with Gambit!" Kitty piped up proudly.

Jean felt as if she was going to be ill as Rogue snapped, "I told you never to talk about that!"

Kitty looked at Rogue in surprise. "What? It's no big deal. I have phone sex with Lance all the time." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, when you're not doing my half-brother." Rogue retorted.

Kurt whipped around glaring at her. "I have needs like you do you know."

Jean's mind was spinning as she said, "Wait a minute…I thought you were with Amanda?"

Kurt blinked at her. "I am."

Jean pinched the bridge of her nose. "Then how are you…Why are you having sex with Kitty?"

"It's called friends with benefits Jean. When Amanda is unavailable and Kurt needs to…Unload…He comes to me."

Jean stared at Kitty with horror. "But…Does Lance know about this?"

Kitty nodded. "Of course. When he needs to unload he goes to Wanda. It's the circle of sex."

Jean couldn't believe this. All this time when she had been thinking that these students were still the picture of innocence, and things weren't changing, they were actually really nothing more than a couple of horny ho bags.

"Don't tell me you _all_ do this." Jean asked skeptically, knowing that Kitty's behavior was pretty low.

Ray shook his head. "Nope. Most of us have a designated sex partner."

Jean blinked at him. "Please tell me that you guys mean boyfriends and girlfriends who you have a special relationship with."

"Some of us do. Most of us, not really." Ray said with a shake of his head.

Jean couldn't believe this. "But…I'll ignore that for the time being…How…Where do you…?"

"…Make orgasms?" Amara asked, obviously trying to make this as less awkward for Jean as possible.

Jean closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose and let it out through her mouth. "Yes."

"Here. Where else?" Sam asked with a shrug.

Jean's eyes snapped open. "Here?!" She asked incredulously. When everyone nodded, Jean was positive she was going to reach her breaking point. "When?"

"Whenever we can." Tabitha said with a shrug.

"Don't be so disgusted. It's not like we have sex _everyday_. After all, we can't all have sex at the same time, it would look too suspicious."

Jean seriously felt as if she had entered an alternate universe. "So the professor doesn't know?"

"What are you? Stupid? Of course he doesn't know! He's lock us away in convents!" Kitty exclaimed dramatically.

Amara's eyes widened in horror. "You're not going to tell him are you?" She asked, her voice filled with panic.

"I…"

"Hey guys." Bobby said, coming out of his bedroom door at that moment, pulling on a T-shirt. "What's up?" He asked, his hair sticking up all over the place.

It was so adorable that it began to remind Jean of what a genius Bobby was when he first arrived, and how he had been smitten with all the ladies. Now…He was…_Committed_. Or so she realized when Jubilee soon emerged from Bobby's room, intertwining her fingers through his and blushing like mad as she looked at him.

Jean, to her horror, began to cry, right there in the middle of the hallway. Bobby's mouth dropped and he instantly began to panic.

"What did I say? What did I say? You're not going to give me extra time in the Danger Room are you?"

"Bobby. Relax. Jean's just having another one of her stupid meltdowns." Tabitha said, rolling her eyes.

"It's always drama with that woman." Rogue muttered under her breath.

"Oh. Um…Do you want me to get Scott?" Bobby asked, ignoring Rogue's comment.

Jean's head snapped up as Amara began to say, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea…"

"…Yes! Get Scott!" Jean said, gripping Bobby's arm and startling him.

"Oh. Okay. Um…What do you want me to tell him?" Bobby asked, clearly nervous as Jean dug her nails into his arm.

"Tell him that if everyone else in this whole fucked up mansion is having sex than we are too."

&&&&&&

"Tell me again why we're doing this." Scott asked nervously as Jean frantically darted around Scott's room, lighting candles here and there.

"Because I was in the moment." Jean said matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh…And may I ask how it is you got into this moment? Because…I saw that book you were reading…A collection of Edgar Allan Poe…I'm really confused as to how you got in the moment from that. Isn't Edgar Allan Poe kind of…You know…A spazz?"

Jean stopped lighting candles and glowered at him. "Edgar Allan Poe isn't a spazz. He's one of the most respected poets in English literature."

"But wasn't he the one that wrote that short story "The Tell-Tale Heart"? The one about the guy who killed someone and buried the heart beneath the floorboards…"

"…Yes Scott." Jean sad exasperatedly.

"I think I rest my case then. I mean, no offense Jean, but your reading tastes are questionable. Wasn't it just last week that you were reading Toni Morrison? I mean, sure, Toni Morrison is another well-respected author, but something about a daughter having a sexual relationship with her father just doesn't sit right with me. Like, she goes out of her way to make people uncomfortable, and that makes no sense. Why would people want to read books like that when it just makes them uncomfort…"

"…Scott!" Jean snapped, whipping her head around and silencing Scott all ready. "Will you _shut up_ about the damn books?! Who gives a crap about what books I read?! That's not even the _point_ of what's about to happen! You and I are about to have sex and you're going to like it dammit, understand?" She snapped, gritting her teeth together.

"No offense Jean, but _you're_ going to be the one writhing in pain. Sex is going to hurt you more than me.'

"How do _you_ know?! Have you done it before?!" Jean snapped hysterically.

"Huh? No. What's the matter with you? You've never wanted to do it this bad before. In fact, _you_ were the one that wanted to wait, and I totally respected that. But this…Don't you think this is a bit rash and you know, not romantic like you wanted it to be?"

Jean studied the candelit room with the silk sheets and rose petals that she had thrown haphazardly around the room and tapped her chin. "Am I missing anything?"

"Sanity? Maybe?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up and lie down." She snapped.

Scott raised his hands in defense. "Wait a minute, don't you think I should be on top?"

"What difference does it make? What? Because you're a _guy_ you have to be on top?" Jean snapped.

"No, no. If you want to go on top go ahead." Scott said hurriedly.

"You know what? Forget it. Jean snapped throwing herself onto the bed. "Go ahead. You're satisfied right?"

"Jean…I really don't think this is a good time…" Scott said hesitantly.

"SHUT UP AND DO ME ALL READY!" Jean shrieked, making Scott jump.

"Okay, okay." Scott said quickly, hurriedly climbing on top of her. "Let me just…Um…"

He quickly fumbled with the zipper of his pants and pulled them off, tossing them off to the side and hurriedly pulled his T-shirt over his head. He studied Jean uncertainly before beginning to help her wriggle out of her jeans and pulled her shirt over her head. He wrapped his arms around her torso and tried to unhook her bra and froze.

"What?" Jean asked, pressing her palms against Scott anxiously.

"The hook…I can't get the hook…" Scott grunted.

"What?" Jean asked, panicked. "This damn bra…" She muttered, fumbling for it.

"Ouch! Jean you got me with your nails! Just let me…"

"….No, no…I think I've got it…"

"…That's my watch strap! You're only getting in my way…Just let me…"

"…I can work a bra better than you…I just have to…"

"…Why couldn't you get one of the ones that hooked in the front?"

"…Shut up you imbecile! Now wait…I…I got it! I got it!"

"Jean? Scott? The professor wants to hold a discussion with all the professors about…" Ororo stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Scott on top of Jean, clad only in their underwear, Scott's arms wrapped around her back.

All three remained frozen for a long moment before reality dawned on Ororo and she shouted, "OH MY **GOD**! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Ororo wait…It's not what you think…" Scott shouted, tumbling off the bed as he scrambled for his pants. Jean followed suit and quickly threw on her clothes as well.

"Now Scott, don't go ahead and blame this on me." Jean said quickly as Scott glowered at her.

At that moment the professor's voice echoed through both of their minds saying, _"All students please report to the common room immediately. There are some matters we must discuss with some of the behavior going on within this school." _

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Oh I blame you." He said darkly, his eyes narrowing to mere slits from behind his red shades.

&&&&&&

"Would anyone care to explain to me what is the meaning of this?" The professor asked, his fingers pressed together so that he could rest his chin on them.

All of the students were fighting back waves of laughter, knowing that Jean and Scott's attempt at sex had been futile.

"Professor…It's not our fault that Jean and Scott don't know how to have sex at a good moment." Kitty said, biting the inside of her cheeks.

Scott looked at Jean in confusion as Jean shot Kitty a murderous glare.

"How did they…Did they put you up to this?" Scott asked.

"Bobby didn't tell you? I told Bobby to tell you!" Jean said, turning to Scott in confusion, which quickly turned to anger.

"Bobby? What the hell are you talking about? Bobby just came down and told me that I had to see you right away because you had completely lost it. He thought you were on some sort of acid trip or something. The next thing I know, you're dragging me into your bedroom and re-decorating it saying how we're going to have sex."

Jean glowered at Bobby who slunk down in his seat before saying quickly, "I wanted Bobby to tell you that if everyone else in the mansion was having sex, then we should too. I figured Bobby should be the messenger seeing as he had just come out of having sex himself."

"Dudes! Were you outside my room again? How many times do I have to tell you? Watch some porn!" Bobby snapped.

"But porn isn't _funny_!" Jamie said, making everyone laugh.

"Sex _in general_ isn't meant to be funny." Jubilee said indignantly.

Bobby shot her a grateful look just as Kitty said, "If it's Bobby Drake it is."

Everyone burst into uproarious laughter except for Scott who was looking at Jean in disbelief.

"You just wanted to have sex with me so you could be like everyone else?" He asked.

Jean blushed ashamedly. "Well, in all fairness, we should've been the first ones to do it to begin with."

Scott threw his hands up in the air. "Jean! Why do you always have to care about following the crowd? Isn't that kind of ninth grade for you? The way I see it _they're_ the ones with a problem if they're just treating sex as one big game."

"Hey, everyone has sex eventually, it shouldn't matter when." Tabitha said with a shrug.

"But it should matter who you do it with." Scott said pointedly.

"Not really." Tabitha reported.

"Besides Scott, it's not fair! I've always been the one to do everything before them! And for once I was behind and I hate being behind!" Jean whined.

Scott turned to Jean in disbelief, ignoring Tabitha for the time being. "You can't rush _sex_ Jean!" Scott exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Yes I can. I'm Jean Grey." Jean said indignantly.

"What difference does _that_ make?" Scott asked, his voice cracking as it rose in agitation.

"Um…Excuse me?" The professor said, stopping everyone in the chaos that was no doubt about to unfold.

"What's the matter Professor? We're settling this." Jean said sweetly, causing Scott to glare at her.

"…I called you all together to ask why all of you have gone way over the limit for your minutes on your cell phones."

Everyone gaped at the professor, paling as what had just been admitted out loud.

"Wait a minute…You didn't call us down because of Ororo screaming?" Scott asked incredulously.

The professor blinked. "I heard Ororo scream, but when I tried to ask her about it she stormed out of the house and rigged Logan's motorcycle and drove off."

"She did _what_ now?" Logan piped up, his eyes narrowing.

The whole room fell silent as they all looked at Scott and Jean.

Jean's face was bright red and she was shaking uncontrollably that all of the students were positive she was about to explode and sure enough, after jumping to her feet, she whipped around and shouted,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU GUYS HAD ANY LIVES AT ALL I NEVER WOULD'VE COME UP TO INVESTIGATE WHAT THE HELL ALL OF YOU GUYS WERE LAUGHING AT AND I NEVER WOULD'VE EVEN KNOWN ANY OF THIS! BUT NOOOOO! I JUST _HAD_ TO GO AND FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON AND GOT TOTALLY _HUMILIATED_! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS THAT SCOTT AND I TRIED TO HAVE SEX AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU _IDIOTS_ WHO ARE TOO DAMN HORNY TO WAIT FOR THE RIGHT PERSON TO COME ALONG! WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH ALL OF YOU PEOPLE ANYWAY?! HUH?!"

"Wait a minute," Scott said, whipping around to face all of the students. "You guys have _all_ had sex?"

Everyone hesitantly nodded and Scott frowned.

"There's no way in hell you all could've possibly…Where?" He asked, thunderstruck.

"Here." Tabitha piped up.

"_Here?!" _Scott exclaimed. "How the hell have you managed to have sex here?! There's absolutely no privacy whatsoever! As Jean and I found out." He said the last part through gritted teeth, shooting her a look of death.

"Tie." Kitty said.

"Huh?" Jean and Scott asked in unison.

"How dense _are_ you people? If you're going to have sex, the key is to leave a tie outside the door so everyone knows what you're doin'!" Rogue snapped.

"Oh give me a break!" Scott snapped. "I've never noticed a tie on any one of your doors! You know as well as I do that if there was, one of the other professors would know what it meant and would hang you outside the mansion as a warning to all other students to practice abstinence!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Scott. It's not like we do it during the day. We do it at night when everyone's asleep, that way, there's less of a chance of getting caught."

"What about _Bobby_ then? He was doing it in the middle of the afternoon!" Jean retorted.

"Music blasting, it drowns out the moaning and makes everyone think he's just vegging out or something." Ray said with a shrug.

"Well how does that explain at night?" Scott exclaimed.

"We learn to suppress it." Kitty said nonchalantly. "Besides, it's not like we _always_ do it here. Sometimes I do it at the Brotherhood House."

"Yeah. Sometimes I do it in the sewer." Ray piped up.

"The sewer?" Everyone asked, wrinkling their noses.

"Don't worry. Callisto keeps her part very sanitary."

"Oh…My…God." Amara said.

"Sometimes I do it at Amanda's apartment." Kurt added, trying to draw the conversation away.

"Excuse me…" The professor called out again.

"Not now professor." Tabitha said. "The _sewer_? What the hell is your issue Ray?"

"I just want to know why the cell phone bill is so high!" The professor exclaimed.

"Okay, can we _please_ get off of the topic of Ray's sexcapades? Because seeing as we're all being honest and out in the open, I just want to know…What do you guys all use for condoms? Because I was thinking of buying the flavored ones but I'm just not too sure if they're actually all that good." Kitty said.

"Oh they're good. You'll feel like you're sucking a lollipop than a dick." Tabitha said bluntly, causing Jean to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Where can you get a good vibrator these days?" Rogue asked, leaning forward.

"I think you have to order them online. It avoids humiliation that way." Bobby said.

"_This_ isn't humiliating for any of you?!" Jean shouted.

"No. Why should it be?" Kitty said.

"Because!" Jean shouted. "You guys are all…How…How can you just openly discuss it like this?! Aren't these things supposed to be kept _private_?"

"Nothing's ever private in the mansion."

"Exactly!" Jean exclaimed triumphantly.

"Wait…Exactly what?" Kitty said.

"Exactly that nothing's private here."

"Right."

Jean and Kitty stared at each other before Kitty's brow crinkled in confusion. "I'm confused. What are you trying to say?"

"I don't even know anymore." Jean said exasperatedly, slumping down in her seat.

"But if you order them on the internet, don't you risk it being used?" Rogue asked, completely turning the conversation around again.

"Are you guys comfortable about talking about this because you've all had sex orgies?" Jean suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone into stunned silence.

"…How'd you know?"

"Oh my _god!" _Jean screamed into her hands. "What the hell is happening to this mansion?!"

"…Jean…?" The professor asked hesitantly.

"…Professor! Send me away! Banish me! Do whatever you must! I can't leave under this roof knowing I'm living with a bunch of filthy sex-crazed animals!" Jean pleaded, thin tears streaming down her face in hysteria.

"…But Jean…"

"Actually, I shouldn't even have to ask. I'll just…Yeah. I'll leave. I'll go some place far away where no one can find me!" Jean said, jumping to her feet, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Jean? They're joking."

Jean stopped her daydreaming and blinked at the professor. "What?"

"They're joking. They were only pulling your leg." The professor said.

Jean turned around to the rest of the kids who all burst into laughter.

"GOTCHA!" They chorused.

Jean's eyes widened, but it quickly turned to anger as she snapped, "You guys are such jerks!" She then stormed out of the room, Scott shooting everyone a withering glare before following.

All of the kids breathed sighs of relief as soon as they were gone, all chuckling at their hard work.

"Hell I'm glad that's over. I couldn't keep it up for much longer." Tabitha said with a chuckle.

"You kids should all be ashamed of yourselves." The professor scolded. "Because of your fooling around you almost made Jean do something that could've possibly ruined the rest of her life."

The kids all bowed their heads and chorused, "Sorry Professor."

The professor shook his head and sighed exasperatedly. "You kids. I know that you love to have fun, but you need to understand that you aren't teenagers anymore, you're young adults, and you need to take your roles in the mansion more seriously. Everything you do affects the younger students and the students that will be coming in shortly. If you kids can't learn to grow up, then I guess you're not as mature as I thought you were, and maybe you're not up for the responsibility of being an X-Man after all."

All the students muttered more half-hearted apologies and the professor shook his head sadly, showing a huge amount of disappointment in his students.

"I'll have to think of a worthy punishment for you. Somehow, I don't think extra training will cut it. Maybe essays this time?"

The students all groaned as the professor wheeled out of the room, Logan and Hank following, shooting equally disgusted glances their way as they left.

The students peered around the doorway and once they were positive they were all out of earshot they all breathed out sighs of relief.

"Damn. I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to keep up that mental block." Rogue hissed, rubbing her forehead.

"Good call on putting it up in the first place. If you hadn't, the professor probably would've thrown us out on the spot." Tabitha muttered.

"But dude, seriously? You don't _really_ do Callisto in the sewers do you?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yeah. That's a little gross." Amara said, wrinkling her nose as she stood beside Sam.

"You'll never know. Just like the professors and Jean and Scott will never know." Ray said smugly.

Everyone chuckled as they celebrated their small victory.

Rogue smirked at everyone. "We still on for this Saturday?"

Everyone nodded. "Sure thing." Tabitha said. "I can't _wait_ to freak Jean out even more."

"As long as she doesn't kill us first." Bobby grumbled, causing everyone to laugh anyway.

Everyone grew silent as they all looked at each other, their lips twitching into smiles that they had to fight hard to suppress.

In the past eight years, everyone in the Xavier Institute had changed in some way. But when push came to shove, things hadn't really changed at all. The students still harasses Jean and Scott (even though the harassment had become worse with this performance), and the professor still scolded them all for not being mature enough.

Unfortunately for the professor and Jean and Scott, they didn't realize how much of that performance was based off of reality.

"We'll never tell?" Bobby asked.

Everyone looked at each other before Kurt said, "Nah. Let's have them go on believing we're still just some immature teenagers for a little while longer."

&&&&&&

So, extremely perverted and awkward, I know. But I always wondered how the kids would deal with situations like what most teenagers face today. It's meant to be humorous above all else, but the ending is still supposed to be somewhat heartfelt. After all, with all the crap these kids have to put up with, it's only fair that the professor still humors himself for a little longer when it comes to their innocence. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Reviews are love! Thanks for reading!


End file.
